


Chewie

by justholdinghands



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M, Gillovny, family fic, funny rpf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justholdinghands/pseuds/justholdinghands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She has no chill in the tweets with this Chewie thing, so I assume Chewie is a code for David...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chewie

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @becksndot5 for the great beta, again!

It’s Saturday night, the boys don’t have to go to school tomorrow, and even if David would rather be alone with her on their first day together since a month, he has to follow the “Saturday movie” rule. Felix picked “Inside out” for the thousand times last week, so tonight, Oscar picked “Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith.”

“You sure you don’t wanna watch ‘Inside out’ again?” David asks, desperately thinking about waiting for two and a half hours before he can get laid

When Gillian comes back from the kitchen with a huge popcorn bowl, Oscar has already set up the DVD, waiting for David to hit the play button. She steps over her sons who are lying on their stomachs on the floor, their hands cupping their faces, and curls up against David on the sofa.

“Can we skip the credits?” David asks, full of hope.

All he earns is a gentle slap on his arm, and withdraws, putting the remote away with a sad sigh.

It’s not the first time he sees this movie, he isn’t really into science fiction, and with the jetlag, and the comfortable warmth of Gillian around him, he feels sleepy and closes his eyes. A few minutes later, when he is about to drift off completely, playful whispers, and soft chuckles wake him up. The two little boys are whispering in each other ears, laughing and throwing mocking looks at him.

“What?” He asks, flicking his foot against Felix’ leg.

The little boy burst into a laugh again, “You look just like him!” He says, pointing at Chewbacca on the TV screen.

Oscar, and Gillian chuckle, as David frowns his eyebrows in disbelief.

“I saw you without your shirt once, you have as many hair as him!” Felix continues, giggling.

“That is so not true!” David answers, with the high pitched voice he uses when he feels embarrassed.

“He is right!” Gillian chuckles, lifting the collar of his shirt to expose the hair of his chest. “Look at that!” She says, pulling his hair playfully. “You have puppy eyes just like him, you get pissed off easily, and you make that sound when you co…” She stops her sentence, seeing him staring wide-eyed, and chewing his bottom lip, the way he does when she’s about to say something inappropriate. She burst into laughter, her eyes getting red and wet, at the thought that she actually was about to say that in front of her children. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” She whispers, hiding her face behind his arm. David tries to keep a poker face, chewing his cheeks and lips not to laugh, and focuses his yes on the screen.

“Come on, Chewie, let’s go to bed!” Gillian jokes, when the final credits appear on the screen.

“Hey! Don’t call me that!” He screams, half annoyed, half amused.

“Why not? I like Chewie!” She says, walking the steps behind the boys to put them to bed. “He is faithful, and loyal, just like you. And I’m pretty sure you know how to nail it with a crossbow too!”

“Good night, Chewie!” The two boys say in unison before crawling into their beds.

“Come here, Chewie.” She says, holding his hand to lead him into her bedroom. “I wanna hear that sound again.”

“Groawwwwr!”


End file.
